


Grünes Halloween

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Gen, Halloween, Poor Bruce, Sad, Sad Bruce Banner, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner hasst Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grünes Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153107) by Sub-Zero MKA. 



> Die Story betreffende Reviews werden übersetzt, auf Fehler oder alternative Übersetzungsvorschläge darf hingewiesen werden, damit ich es verbessern kann.

_Der letzte Tag im Oktober war Halloween._

_Bruce Banner hasste Halloween._

_Es war ein Tag an dem sich Kinder und Erwachsene gleichermaßen als verschiedene Monster verkleideten._

_Manchmal groß und bunt und manchmal dämonisch._

_Sie wurden für eine Nacht Monster und gingen von Haus zu aus, bekamen Süßigkeiten um mehr als ihre eigenen zu haben._

_Am ersten November zogen sie ihre Masken und ihre Monsterkostüme aus, und gingen wieder in ihr fröhliches Leben über._

_Bruce hatte sein eigenes Monsterkostüm, und seine eigene Maske._

_Ein großes und grünes und voll von etwas, nahe dämonischem Zorn._

_Aber anstatt von Haus zu Haus zu gehen, zerstörte er eine Stadt nach der anderen._

_Anstatt, dass nette Nachbarn ihm Süßigkeiten gaben, bekam er Kugeln und Raketen von Soldaten und Monstern, die ihn sezieren wollten._

_Und nachdem das 'Süßes sonst gibt’s saures' vorbei war, konnte er sein Kostüm nicht ausziehen und sein fröhliches Leben fortsetzen._

_Ja, er konnte es technisch, aber es war immer da._

_Lauerte in den dunklen tiefen seines Geistes. Stalkte ihn aus dem Hintergrund seines eigenen Kopfes, wie ein großes, grünes Raubtier. Es fraß ihn nie, aber alles was er liebte litt._

_Halloween war ein Tag, um sich in ein Monster zu verwandeln._

_Bruce Banner hasste Halloween, weil er es jeden einzelnen Tag lebte._

_Halloween war ein Tag, um sich ein Kostüm anzuziehen und es dann, sobald der Tag vorbei war, wieder abzunehmen._

_Bruce Banner hasste Halloween, weil es ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nie von ihm loskam._

_Halloween war ein Tag, an dem Menschen so taten, als seien sie Monster._

_Bruce Banner hasste Halloween, denn er war ein Monster._


End file.
